Pretty Cure Season Touch!
Pretty Cure Season Touch! '(プリキュアシーズンタッチ''Purikyua Shizun Tatchu!) is one of the anime series of Pretty Cure. It's keynotes are Nature, Seasons and Planet Earth. '''Synopsis The story begins when a young girl, Tarano Mei finds out that she is a Pretty Cure, Cure Daisy, and her mission is find the three other Pretty Cures. Learning and fighting together against the evil Enemy, they finally gather the power to find the fifth Pretty Cure, Cure Earthlight, to combine their power and save the world from the Terrible Climate Change. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Tarano Mei|'Tarano Mei']]' '(タラノ 芽依) - A typical young girl, who likes to daydream about fairytales and magical stuff. She has a supportive twin sister named Satsuki that she love very much but Mei has little feeling of inferiority towards Satsuki. She transforms into the main Pretty Cure,'' Cure Daisy (キュアデイジー). She has the power to control flowers, and she is the maker of Spring. * 'Uchiage Hanabi (打ち上げ花火) - A sporty girl, who is very lively and social but can be stubborn sometimes. Although Hanabi is brave, she is scared of ghosts and all mysterious things. She is the second girl who finds out that she is a Pretty Cure, Cure Flare ''(キュアフレア). Her power is the light, and she is the maker of Summer. * ' Kano Momiji '(カノ紅葉) - A very shy girl, and she has a difficulty with contacting other people and animals. She likes to play music, make crafts and do other artistic things. Her independence and loyalty is trustworthy that everyone comes to her to get some acvice or help. She would happily help others out, but actually feels a little suffocating these days, getting so many attention. Momiji looks and acts mature, but shes actualy kinda clumsy and is a big eater. She is the third girl to find out that she is a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure form is ''Cure Maple (キュアメイプル),'' s''he has the power to control trees, and she is the maker of Autumn (Fall). * [[Matou Yukino|'''Matou Yukino]]' '(間桐雪乃) - A very talented girl, who is very good at school. Sometimes people see Yukino as a cold-hearted person but she actually has a warm personality inside. She is the fourth girl to find out that she is a Pretty Cure, Cure Snow ''(キュアスノー), She can control Ice and Snow in her Pretty Cure form, and she is the maker of Winter. * 'Cure Earthlight (キュアアースライト) - is the mysterious fifth Pretty Cure who lives at the Portal of Time. She can infiltrate into a normal girl from the human world. She is very trustworthy and courageous. She has the power of animals and time, and she is the maker of the Year. '''Allies * Mochi '(餅) - is the fairy partner of Tarano Mei. * 'Nene '(ネネ) - is the fairy partner of Uchiage Hanabi. * 'Purin '(プーリン) - is the fairy partner of Kano Momiji. * [[Uji|'Uji]]' '(宇治) - is the fairy partner of Matou Yukino Villians * [[Thunder|'Thunder']]' '(サンダー) - is the eldest of the Meteor Family. He is the fiercest Space-Pirate in the whole galaxy, until the day he was defeated by Cure Daisy. * [[Hail|'Hail']]' '(ハーイル) - is the second born and only female of the Meteor Family. Hail likes to gain attention and flirt with men. She is defeated by Cure Snow. * [[Ash|'Ash']]' '(灰) - is the third born and youngest of the Meteor Family. He is very skilled in making inventions and machines and all those technologys. He was defeated by Cure Maple. Supporting Characters 'Items' Category:Pretty Cure Season Touch! Category:Gallery